


All Of Me

by strawberrykitty509



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bath Sex, Committed Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hot Springs & Onsen, Loss of Virginity, NO OOC, Public Sex, Sex, boyfriends that do vollyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykitty509/pseuds/strawberrykitty509
Summary: You were just a simple girl who wasn't eve thinking about dating, let alone sex. But when you meet a guy and the two of you fall into your first romance.  Thoughts of kissing and hugging begin to escalate to something more intimate and pleasing.  And your boyfriend has no problem voicing his desires to you.





	1. Intro

Sex.

 

Just the very thought of it made you blush and sweaty with nervousness. From what parents, educational videos and health teachers have explained. Sex was something that will or will not happen depending on the person.

 

You thought you would be the person that thought sex would not happen in your life.

 

You were a smart and well respected young lady. That was more interested in being part of the student body government than finding a boyfriend to go on dates with and possibly have him “pluck your cherry” as your older sister would say.  
Your mother would crack jokes saying that (older sister name) was going to be responsible for carrying on the (l/n) lineage. While your father states that you were fine,teasing that boys were icky and gross.

 

But your way of thinking changed when you entered Kurasuno High School. And especially when you saw him.  
He was part of the volleyball team, and he made you feel...Jitty? It was difficult to explain but the feeling changed you completely.

 

You wanted to see more of him.

 

You eyed him from the hallway, looked at the gym through the student council window and even tried to get a peek at him during practice. Soon, your family begin to notice that you were acting different.  
Your sister teased you, your mother bought you perfume bottles and jewelry to help you look girly and your father wept over losing his “last little girl”.  
By the time it was middle of the year, you were frequently at the gymnasium trying to get a peek through the barred windows. You knew what you were doing was stalkerish, but you had no other way to meet him. In your mind, athletes like him would never go for a dorky student council member. At least that's how popular media would portray it.

 

One day, after your weekly meeting, you hurried to the gymnasium. Only to be stopped at the door by Kiyoko Shimizu, the beautiful manager of the volleyball team.  
You felt your heart sped up in fear when she stopped you, she had found out.  
You were worried that she would tell the coach or even report you to the vice-principal.  
But she didn't, instead she calmly approached you and asked.  
“Would you like to watch”?

 

You did not hesitate to accept the proposal.  
As the team practiced you watched as your crush perfectly played the ball and perform such agilic moves. It was almost a dream to be so close.  
At the end Kiyoko gladly introduced you to the team one by one, and that's when you and him meet face to face.

 

After that, you were welcome to open practice and you were even invited to attend some games. You and your crush grew closer as the days went by, and soon your crush grew into your first love. And to him, you also became his first love.

 

It didn't long for you two to confess.

 

Now, remember when you thought that you would be the one of those people who would die without having sex. Well...Your boyfriend didn't seem to think that way at all.


	2. Shoyo Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was very hard to do, since he has so much innocence. But I think he might have some clue on what sex is but I think he would need his girlfriend to guide him and tell him what to do. Because he fears on messing up or hurting his girlfriend.

“I want to have sex with (l/n)-chan”!

 

You nearly choked on your lunch as Hinata blurted out that statement. His face was rosy red and he was breathing really hard.

 

“H-Hinata-kun, wha-”  
“I want to have sex with-”  
“Don't repeat it”!

 

You quickly covered Hinata’s mouth before he could utter another word. Thankfully you two were eating in a private setting so there were no students to hear his little outburst.  
you just asked him if he was okay since he had been uncharacteristically quiet all day. When you tried giving him a comforting pat on the back, Hinata just blurted out his statement.   
Hinata removed your hand and gave you a pout.

 

“But (l/n)-chan, you said that your parents and sister were going to visit your grandmother right?”  
“Y-yeah...but-”  
“And we have been dating from some time right”?  
“That is true.”  
“And you and I have been-MPH”!  
“T-that last one should not be said out loud”.

 

You and Hinata have talked about sex before. It was sometimes out of teasing or just out pure curiosity of both of your bodies.  
But you had never expected Hinata to admitley blurt out that he wanted to do it with you. It must have been on his mind all day if he couldn't even hold it when you touched him.  
Hinata nestled his head in the crook of your neck, you looked over to see his eyes were looking in the opposite direction of you as he sipped his milk through the straw.  
Even now, you knew that he was embarrassed on what he had said. It actually looked like he was going to faint when he said it. Just like when he confessed to you, nearly dying of a nosebleed and the team coming to take him off the court and to the nurse.  
You patted his soft orange hair and leaned your head head against his.

 

“Hina-chan” you coed “we don't have to just because my parents are leaving. I’m not going anywhere, so we have plenty of time to...you know. We are still young after all.” You beamed.

 

Hinata stopped sipping and buried his face in your shoulder blade.

 

“I know but...I want (l/n)-chan and me...to become real lovers”.

 

You blushed, you stopped petting him.

 

“I heard from Tanaka-senpai, that when a boyfriend ‘does it’ with his girlfriend. That's when they become true lovers,and I want to be true a lover to (l/n)-chan.”

 

Hinata peeked up at your red face, you looked away in embarrassment.

 

“...okay”.  
“ALRIGHT!”

 

You gave out a small squeak as Hinata yelled in your ear. The orange top quickly gathered his things, running off towards who knows where.

 

“Hinata-kun! Where are you going”?  
“I gotta get something, meet me at the school gates after school. I LOOK FORWARD TO IT (L/N)-CHAN”!

 

You couldn't even utter a word as he sprinted off. You brushed your finger through your hair and griped the roots.

 

Ugh, I should have just let him sulk through the day.

 

The sun was setting by the time you got out of your student council meeting, you were waving goodbye to a fellow member until you spotted him. Hinata waved over to you as he sat on his bike, you gave a shy and somewhat awkward wave as you walked over to him.

 

“Ready”?  
“Y-yeah”.

 

Hinata grabbed you by the waist and plopped you onto the seat of his bike. He then pushed off and peddled to the way of your house. You would be lying if you said that second thoughts weren’t coming to your mind.  
You loved Hinata, but this was a huge step into your relationship and it would also affect how you would see him. Either as a pleasing lover or as a hormonal boy. You stared at his hands that gripped the handle bar.   
Soon those hands would be roaming all over you in places that not even you would dare to touch.

 

“Uwah~ (l/n)-chan’s house is big”!

 

Hinata yelled as you both entered your house.   
You giggled as you took off your shoes, you walked ahead of him and into your kitchen. Hinata followed you to see you reaching in the cupbers.

 

“Hinata-kun, do you want anything to drink or eat. I have lots of snacks since Big sis went shopping”.  
“Neh? Shouldn't we be heading up to your room”?  
“T-There will be plenty of time for that! Let’s...at least have a snack first”. You blushed “We can eat in my room, my mom won't mind as long as we don't leave crumbs”.

 

Hinata nodded in understanding, after you placed the snack and drinks on a tray. The both of you headed upstairs, well Hinata jogged while you took your time with the refreshments.   
Hinata awwed at your room, it was sort of like how he pictured it. It was neat and well organized, books occupied your desk and your scent was all over the place.  
You ate your snacks in an awkward silence, well at least you did. Hinata rambled on about his day and such. While you just took small bites and nodded to what he was saying, your heart pounding like crazy as you realised that you two were almost with your snacks.   
Once Hinata was done he clasped his hands together real loudly, startling you for a second.

 

“Yosh! Alright.”

 

Hinata got up from his sitting and turned off your lights. He then walked over to your windows and closed the drapes. The room was now dim, only the soft rays of the setting sun that peeked through the curtains was the light source.  
Hinata walked over to you, lightly bumping his forehead against yours and gave you an eskimo kiss.

 

“(l/n)-chan,should I stop”?  
“Huh”?  
“Should I stop now, while I still can”? Hinata asked, pulling away.

 

You looked up at him, he trapped you in your chair by placing both his hands on the armrests. He looked...serious, which was odd for the loud and naive Shoyo Hinata.

 

“I really like you (l/n)-chan, and I want our first to be memorable and fun. I want you to feel like you have to do this because I want to. So if you don't want to do it today, as you said earlier we are still young”.

 

Hinata pulled you in for a hug, you wrapped your arms under his and hugged him back. That was what you needed, to know that he cared about what you thought and how you felt.   
That was what you needed in order to give yourself to him.

 

“No,I want to continue...Shoyo”.

 

You felt him tense at the mention of his first name, for it was your first time calling him by it. You grasped his hand and lead him over to your bed. The two of you stood in front of it, Hinata took a gulp as he began to unbutton his school shirt. He then took off his pants and socks leaving him only in his boxers. You let out a nervous giggle as he rubbed his arm awkwardly, his face and ear tips red.

 

“D-Don’t laugh (l/n)-chan, this is a little embarrassing you know”.  
“Neh? Weren't you the one who asked for this Hinata-kun”?  
“Y-Yeah but...I was kinda in a moment”.

 

You gave a curt giggle, Hinata gave you a childish pout.

 

“O-Oi (l/n)-chan, you get undressed two, don't let me be the only naked here”.

 

You gulped, feeling goosebumps rise as you unbutton your shirt, revealing your (f/c) bra. You then unbuttoned your skirt followed by your thigh high socks.   
Both of you stood awkwardly in your underwear for a moment, waiting for someone to make a move.   
Hinata grabbed you gently by the shoulders and kissed you. It was a deep kiss, his tongue just plunged inside with no warning. You nearly gagged on it when it entered. His tongue poked at yours, trying to get it to engage. You timidly moved your tongue with his, feeling his slimy muscle ‘dance’ with yours.Hinata placed his palm on the side of our face,cupping your warm and soft cheek that he had kissed multiple times.  
The both of you separated with a string of saliva slowly breaking from your lips as you parted. Both of you were breathing heavily and your eyes were glossy.   
Hinata reached behind you and tried subtly to unclip your bra,only to find some struggle to it.

 

“Come on! Come on! Come on”! He yelled impatiently

 

You gave a sweat drop as your griped his wrists to pry them off your bra before he could damage it. You reached behind and undid the clasp yourself, letting it fall to the ground exposing your (b/s) breasts.   
Hinata’s eyes sparkled in admiration for them, they were so...round. Different from his chest completely, You gave a gasp as he grasped them roughly, rolling them around with a childlike smile on his face.

 

“Woah! (l/n)-chan, your boobies are so soft and squishy. Like marshmallows~”. 

 

You gave out a shriek as he pulled a little too roughly.

 

“H-H-Hinata-kun, s-stop! You're hurting me”! You cried taking hold of his wrists and tried prying his hands off. Hinata quickly removed his hands, you collapsed on your knees while rubbing your now red and sore breasts. Hinata quickly got to his knees with a panicked expression.

 

“S-Sorry (l/n)-chan! I guess I got a little excited, I’ve been wanting to see your chest for a long time ya know...Sorry”.

 

He lowered his head in shame, placing it on your shoulder. You returned the gesture by patting his head, silently accepting his apology. 

 

“Let's start again, redo”. You cooed, pulling him to his feet

 

You crawled on the bed, pulling Hinata with you and laid your head on your pillows. Your boyfriend hovered over you, his arms caging the sides of your head. He looked nervous as he stared down at your breasts, eyeing the red marks he had just made.   
Swallowing a wad of spit, Hinata lowered himself to your chest. He buried his nose into your cleavage and let out a relaxed sigh as he lowered the rest of his body on top of you. Hinata kiss ed the space between your breasts and gently cupped one of your breasts. He massaged the mound and rolled it slowly, you let out small gasps when he started to do the same thing to the other one.  
Slowly, Hinata trailed kisses up to your areola. He backed away slightly from the tit and just stared at the nub. He pawed at with his thumb innocently, unsure of what to do. The sight made you smile at his inexperience, you grabbed the back of his head and gently lowered him to your nipple.

 

“What’s wrong Hinata-kun”?  
“A-Ah, it's just...I don't know what to do. Do I um suckle on it or just roll it around”?

 

You gave a titer as you released his head and tilted his chin so he could look at you. 

 

“Let's...start off with you using your fingers. Then I guess you could...lick it”?

 

You blushed, you turned away from him out of embarrassment. Your heart was racing that you bet Hinata could feel it from on top of you. Hinata nodded, he shakily took your nipple between his index and thumb and gently rubbed it. You let out a soft moan as Hinata twisted both your nipples, feeling a sensation form in your lower region.  
Hinata blushed at the sounds you were making, he didn't expect you to be so sensitive. He looked up to see your eyes closed and your mouth slightly agape. Your hands were gripping the sheets underneath you and your toes did the same as well.  
Hinata removed his fingers and gave the nipple a quick lick, testing for your reaction. You let out a loud gasp and your grip on your bed sheets tightened. Hinata smiled, he enveloped his lips around your bud and suckled lightly and even flicked his tongue on your nipple. You let out a mewl when Hinata separated himself with a string of saliva connecting from his lips to the bud.

 

The two of you locked eyes for a moment.  
You were breathing heavily from the tender treatment you had just been given. Hinata smiled down at you with a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth.   
Feeling his boxers get a little tight, Hinata cringed at the uncomfortable pain. You took notice and slowly sat up and hooked a finger under the waistband. 

 

“...”  
“(l/n)-chan”?  
“It’ll get worse if you leave them on...Is this okay”.  
“Y-Yeah”.

 

Hinata blushed as you lowered his boxers, his member sprang up as you fully removed the boxers. It was a good length to you, not too big and not too small. Hinata blushed as you stared at it, feeling left out he gripped your panties by the crotch and began to slid it off.

 

“H-H-Hey! What are you-”?! You instantly gripped your panties, causing a tug of war between you and the nude Hinata.  
“You get nude two”.  
“Eh? Let me keep it on a little longer”!  
“Why is it wet”?  
“Ah”!

 

You gave a squeak as Hinata managed to slip of your underwear, he parted your legs to reveal your swollen slit. A string of your fluids trickled from your mound and onto your bed sheet, you blushed as Hinata stared at it with wide trembling eyes and a heavy blush on his face.   
Hinata laid on his belly in between your legs, catching a whiff of your heat.  
You twitched when you felt his finger trace your mond’s shape, smearing your pre-cum over your slit. 

 

“(l/n)-chan...What do I do”?  
“...”  
“(l/n)-chan”?  
“Huh… Oh, sorry” You breathed, peeking at him with half of your face buried in your pillow “Um...just...stretch me out, I guess”.  
“Stretch you...out”?  
“You can use your fingers, just use one though… I’ll tell you when you can put another in”.

 

Hinata blushed and swallowed a wad of spit as he slowly pushed his index finger past your folds. The feeling inside was foreign yet...exciting to Hinata as he felt your velvet like walls.   
You bit your pillow as you felt Hinata’s finger curl and rub inside you. The butterflies in your stomach fluttered harshly, making you feel a little nauseous and lightheaded.   
It didn't help that Hinata added another finger inside, you let out a loud moan that startled Hinata and he quickly withdrew his fingers.

 

“S-Sorry, I-I was just-”  
“It's fine”.  
“Eh”?  
“It felt good, it just surprised me a little is all. That's why I said wait until you could add the next one”.  
You couldn't look at Hinata out of your embarrassment.  
Hinata gave a soft grin as he continued fingering his girlfriend, as he went faster you started to scream loudly as you felt your walls tighten. 

 

“S-Shoyo, G-G-Gonna… I’m gonna-AHHH!”

 

You didn't have time to warn Hinata when you came on his fingers, Hinata shuddered in surprise and slight disgust as your clear fluids coated his fingers. He removed his fingers from between your legs and brought them closer to his face.  
Recovering from your hazy vision, you saw Hinata pinching his fingers together. Watching as your fluid dribbled and stick on his hand, you gave a out a squeak of embarrassment when he stuck a love juice covered finger in his mouth.

 

“SHOYO”!  
“Mmm...sweet”.  
“Get that out your mouth now! That’s dirty”!

 

You sat back up, reaching for your boyfriend's wrist to pry his finger from his mouth.Only to plop back down when Hinata hugged you from the front and laid you back down. He hovered above you for a moment, just staring into your (e/c) orbs and you in his chocolate ones.

 

“Can I”?  
“Mm”?  
“Can I...Put my peepee in you now”?

 

You snickered at the childish name that he used for his erection. After you gave a nod, Hinata got off your bed and walked over to his bag by your door. You watched with curious eyes as he dug around in his schoolbag. You heard him mumble “where did i put it” and “no no no, don't tell me I lost it”. After opening the front pocket, Hinata gave a small “yosh” as he dug out a small packet and brought it back to the bed. 

 

You looked in his hand to see that he had brought over a condom.

 

“Shoyo? Where-”  
“Tanaka- senpai gave it to me, I got from him during lunch remember”.

 

You made a facepalm along with a chuckle, of course Tanaka-senpai would have something like that on his person.   
Hinata tried to tear the packet but had a bit of difficulty so you tore it open for him. You scooted closer in front of Hinata and grasped his erection, ignoring his surprised shudder, you rolled the condom on for him.

 

“(l/n)-chan, you're really good at this”. He complimented  
“Not really, I just followed the instructions on the packet. See”?

 

You pointed to the printed text on the torn pack, you then crumpled it up and threw in your nearby trashcan. 

 

“Whooah! Nice shot”!  
“Thanks, I practiced with notebook paper and old napkins”.

 

You and Hinata shared a curt laugh before Hinata kissed your shoulder. You purred at the affection as you wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a slightly tight hug. Both your bodies pressed together and you could hear each other’s heartbeats. You parted slightly with your foreheads touching and both your eyes looking down in the middle. Hinata gave a nervous gulp when you parted your legs. Your pubic hair was slightly soaked with your discharge and he could feel the heat of your arousal. Hinata gripped his cock and positioned it in front of your mound. You stiffened as you felt it enter slowly inside you, as it went deeper you tighten your hold on Hinata’s neck ,closed your eyes and shudders violently. Hinata looked at you with apologetic eyes when he pushed slightly harder to break a hard resistance in his path, your hymen. You gave a scream as you felt a warm liquid drip out of you, Hinata gave you an eskimo kiss as the tear bubbles formed in your eyes.

 

“H-H-Hurts, it hurts Shoyo”. You rubbed your forehead against his as some of the tear drops dropped onto the sheet in between you two. Hinata lowered you back on your pillow so you could be comfortable, careful not to move to much to increase your pain.  
You breathed in and out as you waited for the pain to subside as Hinata knelled in front of you with a worried expression. 

 

Once adjusted you nodded that it was okay for him to move.

 

Hinata started off slow, his hips rocking and you felt his dick move inside you brushing against your walls. Both of your faces were flushed with embarrassment. As Hinata got the hang of it, he speed up in his thrusting and you began to moan slightly as you felt the friction. Your boobs bounced and your eyes were dazed as you were rocked on your mattress. 

 

“(f/n)”. Hinata breathed  
“Yeah”?  
“I called you...by your first name. Do you mind”?  
“N-No, call me by my given name Shoyo”. You mewled, a smile on your face.

 

Hinata grabbed your under legs and dragged you closer, moving you deeper on his dick. You let out a gasp as he hooked his arms under you and brought you in his lap. You were now sitting right on his groin, Hinata placed your hands on his shoulders and thrusted into you again. You let out a loud gasp when your boyfriend found your G-spot! You were screaming and moaning so loud you feared your neighbors hearing you. Hinata gave a smile with half lidded eyes at the sounds you're making, he feels his dick twitch and your walls tighten just like a few moments ago. You lace your fingers in Hinata’s orange locks and rought his head into your chest, not to tightly so you wouldn't smother him though.

 

“(f/n)”  
“Shoyo”!  
“(f/n)”!  
“Shoyo”!!  
“(F/N)!!!  
“SHOYO”!!!

 

Hinata gritted his teeth as he released, you gave a scream as you climaxed as well. Both of you collapsed on your bed, you laid underneath Hinata panting and sweaty. Hinata buried his face in your sweaty boobs, you could feel his hot breath as he breathed on your bare skin.   
You smiled as you brushed your fingers through his hair, the both of you just laid cuddling in content on top of your bed.

 

“(f/n)”?  
“Hmm”?  
“Are we true lovers now”?  
“Yes Hinata we are”.  
“Can we do this again”?  
“Not tonight...but maybe another time”.  
“Okay,I’m tired now anyway. Who knew that sex would be exhausting, did you (f/n)-chan? (f/n)”?

 

Hinata looked up to see that you were fast asleep, your mouth slightly ajar and your chest rising and falling. Hinata shifted you under the covers and got underneath himself, he draped an arum across you and placed his head right next to yours on the pillow. He gave your cheeks a chaste and groggy kiss as he followed your example and slept as well.  
The two of you basked together in the nice warm afterglow of the first intimate moment you two just had.

 

Epilogue:  
“Honey is it really necessary? I mean it’s four o’clock in the morning”. (m/n) groaned, her husband had just woken her up for the cell phone location.   
“I know, but I forgot to call last night, I just want to check up on her see hows she’s doing”. (d/n) dialed your number and placed the phone on his ear, (m/n) sucked her teeth as she brought the covers up to her head.  
(d/n) waited during the dialtone, he hoped you weren't to deep in sleep.

 

“Hi”?

 

(d/n) gave a confused look at the familiar but unexpected voice on the other line.

 

“Hinata-san”?  
“Yes”.  
“W-What are you doing with (f/n)’s phone”?  
“Ummm… I dunno”?

 

The grogginess in Hinata’s voice was clear, (d/n figured that you must have left it at his house or something.

 

“Just give (f/n) her phone next time you see her, and tell her I said hi okay”.  
“WIll do sir”.

 

(d/n) gave the sleepy teen a thank you before hanging up, unable to catch the last sentence Hinata said before hanging up.

 

“Your dad says hi”.


	3. Tobio Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama would be a definitely be a tsundere lover, it would be hard for him to say I love you so he would ave to show his love through action. So he would be very serious and passionate when it comes to love making.

“(l/n) I’ve been thinking...And I think I want to have sex with you”.

 

You cased your work midway in your sentence, you turned from the paper to your boyfriend who was slowly sipping on a straw from his milk carton. Kageyama’s face was red and he refused to give you eye contact. You took a sip of your water, feeling your throat tighten, and “tried” to get back to your student council report.

 

“U-Um, I’m sorry Kageyama-kun. I think my mind is playing tricks on me, because I think you said-”  
“I said it, and I mean it to”. Kageyama stated.

 

Your face heated up immensely and you stopped working due to lack of concentration. Kageyama looked at you form from across the table.  
The two of you were just finishing your after school activities, him in volleyball and you on the student council. Kageyama decided to join you in the council room since his practiced finished before your meeting ended. And he just sat down in the chair across from you, there was no sign of him showing that he would propose...That question.

 

“O-Okay”?  
“What! That’s all you have to say? It was hard for me to get that out ya know”! Kageyama yelled.

 

You flinched at his tone, Kageyama noticed and pulled back a little rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I just...I really...you know….”

 

You looked down at your paper while Kageyama looked out the window, neither of you could give the other eye contact. Your raven haired boyfriend decided to just drop the subject, regretting bringing it up in the first place.

 

“Come on, you're done right? I’ll escort you home okay-”  
“N-No”.

 

Kageyama paused from receiving his bag, he whipped his head towards you to see that your head was down and your gangs covering your face. Were you that upset that you would deny him walking you home?

 

“I...I want to go over to your place tonight...If that’s okay with you”? 

 

You shyly looked up to a red faced Kageyama, who quickly looked away from you.

 

“It's fine”. He rapidly said, placing a hand over the bottom of his face. The two left the room after a few minutes, Kageyama held your hand as you two walked out of the school on towards his house. His hands felt sweaty and clammy and his grip on you was tight. As the two of you approached the corner shop, Kageyama came to an abrupt pause and quickly released your hand to run inside. Skidding to a stop at the entrance way,almost tripping in the process, he turned to face you.

 

“I need to pick up something, wait outside for me okay”.

 

You gave a nod, you watched as your boyfriend disappeared in the corner store leaving you alone outside. You decided to prop yourself up with one of the nearby bike racks, you decided to take this time and figure out what you were doing.   
You liked Kageyama.  
He is your first romantic interest and you would not lie that you might have had some “impure” thoughts about him. I guess what you really feared was what all girls thought before their first time, like if you got pregnant or he left right after. You shook your head, bashing yourself mentally for thinking of such negative thoughts. Kageyama wasn't like that, he’s not like his rival Oikawa, or so he has told you. Your mental pep talk was interrupted when Kageyama came out standing in front of you empty handed.

 

“Where’s your-”  
“In my bag, I only got one thing”.  
“Well, what did you get”?  
“You’ll see it later, come on it’s getting late”.

 

The black haired teen pulled you gently from the bike rack and continued walking home. The owner of the store looked through the windows to see you two walking hand in hand.

 

“That guy sure is lucky, what I wouldn't give to have a nice looking girl like her”.

 

At Kageyama’s house, you remove your shoes while he roams the house for a bit. You look behind you to see that he is checking every room, you give him an awkward look when he closes a linen closet.

 

“Just checking for my parents, they might be out but just to make sure”.  
“Ah, speaking of I should contact my parents so they dont worry”.  
“What are you gonna say”?  
“Just that I’m staying over at a friend’s house, nothing major”.  
“Fine, you can head up to my room if you want”.  
“Where is-”?  
“Upstairs first door on your right”.  
“You comin”?  
“Later, I gotta see if they left a note or something”.

 

You headed up the stairs with your bag on your shoulder, in Kageyama’s room you sit on the bed and whip out your phone. You text your mom, seeing as though she’s more understanding and embraces you to have a personal life. As soon as you hit send, the sound of the door closing startles you as Kageyama closes it with his hands in his pocket.

 

“So um, what's the situation with your parents”?  
“There having one of their yearly ‘romantic getaways’. They won't be back until tomorrow evening” He assured.

 

He plopped next to you on his bed, his added weight made you bounce slightly. You stared down at your lap, while Kageyama stared up at the ceiling. Your heart was beating rapidly as you fiddled with your fingers, hoping to calm yourself down a little. 

 

“So, we’re alone”?  
“...Yeah”.

 

You stiffened when you felt a hand hook around your waist to bring you closer to a hard chest. Kageyama takes your chin in between his index and thumb, he turns your head towards and slowly leans in for a kiss. Your eyes go wide for a second, but they slowly flutter close. Even though you two have kissed multiple times, this one just felt so...hot?Burning? Passionate? Either way, you felt yourself melting by just his one kiss. Kageyama licked your bottom lip for permission in entering, you hesitantly parted your mouth open slightly. You shuddered at the foreign feeling of your boyfriend's tongue slipping in like a snake in its den. His tongue wrapped and slide across your, feeling a little left out, you move your tongue slightly to poke at his.   
With you distracted, Kageyama slowly moved his hand to cup your breast that lay under your school uniform. You let out a gasp as he felt you up, squeezing and rolling around your tit. You sharply turned your head, breaking the kiss with a line of missed spit falling on the cover between you two.

 

“Too much”? Kageyama whispered in your ear.

 

You shook your head, your hands clenching your school skirt. You turned his way and gave a shaky smile “I’m fine, that just caught me off guard is all”. Kageyama gave an “oh” as he hooked an arm around your shoulder, he brought you closer to him once again and rested his head atop of yours. He went back to your chest, only this time he went lower and began unbuttoning the shirt with just one hand. You're began breathing in and out your nose as you became warm with embarrassment once the shirt was pooled at your lower back. Your breasts were held in place by a simple (f/c) bra, Kageyama stared at the exposed skin that was uncovered such as your cleavage. You looked behind to see the clips that bound the garment together. He noticed his staring and gave a big breath before removing his arm from your shoulder to give yourself more movement. You shakily unhooked your bra and allowed Kageyama to slide the straps from your shoulders and threw the garment on the floor.  
Your (breast size) breasts were open to the air, you covered them slightly with your hand in embarrassment. You positioned your body so your boyfriend could have a better look at them. Kageyama couldn't help but stare at them, they were so soft looking and the nipple in the center was looked so...cute to him.   
You shuddered when your boyfriend gently cupped one of your tit’s in his massive hand. Kageyama felt his throat and pants tighten as he cupped the other one. He pushed them together and often squeezed them, feeling their soft texture. You bit your lip to hold back your soft moans as he massaged your breasts,Kageyama brought his face closer to your chest and repositioned his fingers. He took both of your buds and gave the a light tug, you let out an unintended loud moan. You looked down to see Kageyama staring up at you with a smirk on his face.

 

“W-What”? You stuttered  
“You like that”? He asked bluntley  
“N-N-No of course not! It's my first time so everything is new to me, besides I- AHAAYAH”!

 

You let out a foreign sound as one of your nipples were taken from the cold air and into a warm wet cavern. Kageyama lowered you on his pillow as he sucked on your sensitive buds, his tongue rolled them around and on occasion he gave it a brief hard suck. You felt yourself get a little damp in your lower regions, and you could tell that Kageyama’s pants were causing him discomfort. Your boyfriend released your nipple with a ‘pop’ and got off you for a second. You felt a little cold without him but you took this time to unbutton your skirt and take off your thigh highs. Kageyama hurries out of his shirt,pants and boxers, giving a sigh of relief when his member was freed from such a tight and restricted place. He looked over his shoulder to see you looking at him.

 

“D-Don't stare at me, idiot”.  
“If you can touch my boobs with no problem then I can look at your backside”.  
“This is different”. He growled turning to face you.

 

All feeling of playfulness disappeared when you saw ‘it’, a high up pink fleshy rod was presented to you as Kageyama stood in front you you. You're staring made him a bit uncomfortable, did you like it? Hate it? Or was it a little too big for you?

 

“OI! (l/n) say something dammit, you're making me uncomfortable over here”! He growled, giving you his signature scary face. You gave a yelp as you your hands in front of you in a mock surrender.

 

“Sorry, its just...I never saw one before and your’s is...Well you”.  
“What's that mean” he asked, crawling back on the bed.  
“It means what it means, it's apart of you and I admire you. Meaning I admire it”

 

Kageyama gave a blush as kneeled in front of you, he gave a you a mumbled “whatever” as he reached for the waistband of your panties. You felt goosebumps begin to form on your skin as you watched your boyfriend remove your underwear from your body. As soon as he pulled it off from your ankles, you began to shiver from the breeze that affected the bundle of nerves between your legs. Kageyama gently gripped your shoulders and laid another passionate kiss on your lips before slowly pushing you on his pillow. He laid next to you turning your head so he could kiss you again, this time his tongue entered without permission. As you french kissed, Kageyama moved one of his hands to your clavicle and lightly trailed down to the valley of your breasts. He went even lower to your navel and then he subtly slipped his hand past your pubic hair and right in between your legs. You gasped at the feeling of familiar fingers tracing and rubbing your folds. You instinctively closed your legs and broke the kiss, breathing hard due to the lack of air you just experienced. Even with his hand squished in between your thighs, Kageyama managed to work his index and middle finger past your folds and rubbed the inside of your mound. You curled your toes and griped your boyfriend's wrist as he moved his fingers inside you. Once he felt that you were properly lubricated, he removed his hand to see the precum on his fingers. Kageyama wiped his hand on his comforter then scooted to kneel in front of your clenched legs. You looked to see him place his hands on your knees, he slowly parted your legs and got in between them. You closed your eyes, to embarrassed to look at what he would do next. You felt your lower body be lifted off the bed and were supported by Kageyama holding the back of your legs. Your eyes snapped open when you felt something thick and wet touch your arousal! You looked to see Kageyama’s mouth at your entrance and his tongue was licking up your fluids.

 

“K-K-Kageyama! What do you think you're doing”?

 

He didn't respond, he continued to eat you out. You tried to push him away, but his height made you unable to reach him. You trembled as Kageyama found your clit and began to trace and lick it, you felt a flutter in your lower stomach and your eyesight was getting a little blurry. Kageyama looked down at you seeing you fall apart by his administration, he gave a smirk as he let go one of your legs and spread your folds to plunge his tongue deeper into your core. You let out a moan and your eyes went wide as you felt the muscle plunge semi into your body. The raven haired teen’s erection twitched and precum emerged from the top as his arousal strengthened by your reactions. The sight of your flushed face, glossy eyes and heaving breasts was a sight that would have made him cum right now if he wasn't holding back.   
You felt yourself begin to crack and you arched your back as your walls and stomach tightened.

 

“K-Aha-a-a-a-a-me~ I th-th-think I-AHHHHHHHHHH”!

 

Your eyes rolled back in bliss and your vision became white as you climaxed. Some of your juices rolled from your thighs and onto the covers below. Kageyama slowly placed your lower body back on his ed while he wiped some of your cum from his face. He looked at the clear discharge that coated his hand, it gave a semi sweet scent and it felt watery. Kageyama stuck a digit in his mouth, tasting a bit of you.  
Once your visioned returned you see your boyfriend licking his hand clean of your cum. Your head is to foggy to respond so you just leave him be and lay your head back on his pillow. You never thought that having an orgasm would be so tiring, and you two haven't even gotten to the true intercourse yet.

 

“Oi, You still with me”? You turned to see Kageyama staring down at you with a stern look.  
“Mhm” You gave him a tired nod.

 

Kageyama gave a sigh of relief, he was worried that he might have done to much in one sitting. He grabbed his discarded pants from off the floor and dug around in his pockets. Feeling a familiar foil like material, Kageyama pulled out the condom and opened it with his teeth. Following the instructions,he rolled it on his dick as he waited for you to catch your breath.Once your breathing had slowed and your cheeks seemed less flushed, he opened your legs once more. He then moved his upper body towards you so his chest was right at your shoulders. He then bent your knees at a 45 degree angle and lowered his body onto yours slowly to not crush you. Kageyama reached to his lower regions and lined up his dick to your entrance, you jolted at the feeling of his tip going slightly passed your folds. A massive hand then slid into yours and lace both your fingers together, Kageyama slightly got off you so he look you in the eye.

 

“Squeeze if it hurts, got it”?  
“Yes”. You whispered, feeling both anxiety and excitement.

 

You winced as you felt Kageyama enter you, his erection sheathing itself in your mound. At first it was a little uncomfortable, but when it broke your barrier that's when you started to form tear bubbles and throw your head back in pain. You did as your boyfriend said and squeezed his hand, tightly.

 

“T-T-Tobio”. You stuttered, accidentally calling him by his first name.

 

Kageyama ignored it and nuzzled his face in your neck, waiting for you to adjust. You bit your bottom lip as the feel you feel some blood trickle out of you, yet your hips were relaxing as they adjusted to the foreign rod inside of you. Once you felt loose and gave him the “okay”, Kageyama slowly rocked back and forth inside of you. You shivered at friction caused between you and your boyfriend, you're eyes shut tightly as his dick rubbed against your walls. You felt light headed as you wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. Your body rocked slightly as his speed intensified, his tip brushing your g G-spot slightly as he went deeper into your womb. Your soft moans echoed in Kageyama’s ear as he sucked your neck, leaving love bites behind to show his mark.

 

“Ah~Hnnn”.  
“Idiot, stop making weird sounds”. Kageyama rasped, licking your love bites that lined up on your jugular.  
“I c-can’t help it, AH”!

 

You cried out as your boyfriend's tip hit your G-spot. Kageyama gritted his teeth when he felt himself getting near his climax as well.He got off you and gripped the back of your legs to open them wider, pinning them gently to the bed with his hands. With more room, Kageyama pushed himself further into you and hit your G-spot dead in the center with his hard thrusting. You caught a swift glance as his dick went in and out of you, your virgin blood slightly mixed with your love juice as he pumped into you. Your heart was racing and your eyesight was getting blurry again, you felt like you were on cloud nine.  
Kageyama couldn't take it, he was going to cum. He removed one of his hands from pinning you down and brought it to the side of your face. You leaned into his touch, giving him a weak smile.

 

“(l-l/n)...ack! I...L-Lov- HAAAGH”!  
“AHHH”!

 

Both of you let out a scream as you hit your orgasm.  
Your bodies became numb and all you could feel was the pleasure circulating throughout your body. Kageyama collapsed ontop of you, your gorins still connected to each other. You could hear your boyfriend’s panting and felt his hot breath right in your ear. You lazily wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled your face in the crook of his neck. You looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand to see 8:40 on the screen.

 

We went at it for two hours? It didn't even feel that long. You thought.

 

You looked outside to see that it was pitch black instead of the colors of the setting sun. You gave an exhausted sigh when you heard your boyfriend begin to lightly snore. With him crushing you, you moved him next to you and pulled the blankets up to his chin. You then took his hand and laced your fingers with his, you plopped your head on his pillow and fell asleep holding his hand.

 

Epilogue:  
“Hey Kageyama-Kun”. 

 

Said boy looked up from his slice of pizza to give his attention.  
After a two hour nap, the two of you found yourselves hungry from your…”Activity”. So Kageyama ordered a pizza with the money that his parents had left him. You two were now eating it in his room, nude and on the bed.

 

“What’s up”.  
“How come you didn't tell me that you had a game coming up”?  
“Where’d you hear that”?  
“Hinata just texted me and asked if I was coming to see you at the tournament this weekend”.

 

You reached for your phone that was charging next to you and showed your boyfriend the text. Kageyama growled in annoyance as he read the text bubble. 

 

Hinata-Kun  
So (l/n)-chan, are you coming to the game on Saturday”?

 

Kageyama gave a “tch” as he violently took a bite of his pizza, you sweatdropped as you took a tiny bite of yours followed by a sip of water. 

 

“So do you not want me there”?  
“Of course I do idiot”.

 

He growled with his mouth full, he quickly swallowed down his food.

 

“I just don't want you in the same room as...him”he sneered.  
“Who?Oikawa”?  
“DONT.SAY.HIS.NAME”! Kageyama growled, his scary face mixed with his scary aura made you jump in fear.  
“O-Okay,okay lets calm down no need to get riled”. You coaxed, rubbing your boyfriend’s arm with your free hand.

 

Kageyama stiffened slightly at your touch, but took a deep breath to calm himself. You finished your slice and cuddled up to his arm, your head resting on his shoulder. Kageyama gave you a confused look with his slice dangling from his mouth.

 

“I get that you dislike him-”  
“I hate him”  
My apologies, I get that you hate him. But you know I would never fall for his egotistic personality right? I mean you're the only exception but still guys like him just don't cut it for me”.  
“I know you won't do anything, it him. He always stares at you like prey and he's been more persistent every since he found out that you and I are together. He just wants you as a trophy”.

 

You nod your head in agreement, then an entertaining thought came to mind. You looked Kageyama in the eye and gave a little smirk.

 

“Alright, I won't go to the game...If you finish what you were going to say”.

 

Kageyama gave you a confused look, then his face turned bright red and his eyes went wide.

 

“N-No way! I'm not saying that”! He turned his head away from you. But you decided to be a little persistent tonight. You got in between his open legs and rested your chin on his chest.

 

“Come on, you were so close to saying awhile ago”.  
“I was in the mood”!  
“I still want to hear it”.  
“Its aint happening”  
“Tobiooo” You whined.

 

Kageyama turned his head stubbornly, his nose was in the air was he gave a “humph”. You crossed your arms with a pout.

 

“I bet Oikawa would say that he loved me”. You teased, playing the “rival” card. Kageyama’s eye twitched at the name of his rival.

 

“Well you're with me, so deal with it”.  
“Maybe I’ll call him up,I’m sure he’d answer right away when he sees my number”.  
“You don't even have his number, I deleted it remember”.

 

You opened your contacts on your phone and showed your pissed boyfriend Oikawa’s number.

 

“He put it back in”.  
“(l/n). Don't do it”.

 

You pressed the call button.

 

“I’m serious”.

 

You put it on speaker, the dial tone echoed throughout the room.

 

“(f/n)” he warned.

 

“Hello”?

 

Kageyama pounced on you and snatched the phone from your hand. He hang up and deleted the number from your contacts and threw your phone in his wastebin far from your reach. He caged you in with his arms and looked down at you with an annoyed look. You timidly smiled at him, thinking that you might have taken the prank a little too far.

 

“I...I um...I”

 

Your cheeks heated as Kageyama struggled to get out the sentence.

 

“I l-lo-I mean I...Well you know I um...I l-  
“It's alright” You cooed.

 

You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend’s neck and lowered him onto you.

 

“I love you too”.


	4. Daichi Sawamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi would be a gentle lover under the sheets who would take care and ensure the safety and pleasure of his girlfriend.

“Dinner”?You asked

You and your boyfriend, Sawamura Daichi, were in the field house helping him with the after club cleanup. While in the middle of picking up the volleyballs, Sawamura just asked if you wouldn't mind coming over to his house for dinner with his family.

“Yes, my mother is dying to meet the ‘sweet and cute girlfriend’ that i've been going on about for awhile now”.

You give a “hmm” as you place the final balls back in the cart. It was true that you and Daichi have been dating for a while, but meeting his mother seemed like a big step to you. You knew it would have to come eventually, but why now? You quickly collect our thoughts as you put the last of the volleyballs away.

“Ummm, well...I think I have plans tonight. My apologies Sawamura-senpai”. You apologized with a small smile on your face. Though is disappeared once you saw Sawamura’s slightly disappointed expression

“I see, well it can't be helped then. Maybe next time”.  
“Y-yeah”.  
“Anyway how’s-”

Sawamura was interrupted when a familiar ringtone came from your school bag, you excused yourself and ran to the bleachers to receive it. Flipping it open you see your sister’s caller I.D, you excused yourself and headed into a secluded area to take the call.

“Hello”?  
“Heeeey! Hi (f/n) Hiiiii”!

You stifled a giggle at your sister’s unique greeting, she’s been doing that even when she finished high school.

“Hi (s/n) so why are you calling”?  
“I’m just calling to ask what you wanted for dinner~ It's my turn to cook toniiight”.

You felt pale and your stomach begin to tighten, you loved your sister dearly. But she was not a good cook. Her food always came out burnt and tough on your delicate stomach. Your father almost went to the ER because he was choking on a tough piece of meat. Yet no one had the heart to tell her, so on the night of “Hell’s cuisine” the family would take a digestive pill and suffer the taste.

“E-Er sounds...great Nii-chan. I’ll just finish here with Sawamura-senpai and-”  
“UUUUUGGGH! You still call him that”?  
“Yeah, why what's wrong with it”?  
“I mean, your boyfriend and girlfriend now. You should be calling him cute nicknames like Sawa-kun or Dai-chan~”.

You gave a sweat drop as your cheeks tinted red from embarrassment.

“Yes well, he is my upperclassman Nii-chan”.  
“Who cares, he’s your boyfriend”.  
“But he’s still my senior”.  
“And? Are you gonna call him your senpai for the rest of your life”?  
“...”  
“Anyway, back to dinner-”  
“Actually Nii-chan, Sawamura-senpai invited me to his house for dinner”.  
“Really”?

Crap, you didn't mean to say that. Your conscious was trying to make up an excuse not to attend, you didn't mean to use the offer that was just given to you as an escape card.

“That’s so cuuuuute~”!  
“Act your age Nii-chan”.  
“I’m sorry, but this is major!My little sister is all grown up, look at her going to her boyfriend's house to meet the fam”!  
“Yeah but-”  
“Dont worry, I got you covered. I’ll make up some story for mom and dad, have fun at his house”~  
“(s/n) wait”!

Your plea was too late when your sister hung up just before you could correct the mistake. You looked at your phone with worry as you hung up. 

What to do know?

You gripped your phone tightly as you looked back at the court to see Sawamura gather his stuff. You have a deep breath and a nervous swallow, you forced your legs to move towards your boyfriend who was zipping up his jacket.

“S-Sawamura-senpai”.  
“Oh there you are, you ready to go”?  
“Yeah...Actually, u-um…”

Sawamura raised an eyebrow as you began to fiddle with your fingers.

“C-Can I...Join you for dinner after all”?  
“What about your plans”? He asked, a small shocked expression on his face.  
“They got canceled last minute”.

It wasn't a total lie, your sister pretty much gave you no choice.

“Well, if you insist”. Sawamura gave a smile as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and escorted you out of the gym and off the school grounds.

Your heart beat increased the closer you two got to his house, Sawamura took noticed and lowered his lips to your ear.

“Relax”. He whispered.

You jumped in embarrassment as his hot breath made contact with your ear. He tenderly rubbed your arm in an effort to calm you down.

“There's no need for you to be nervous, my mom will love you”. He assured. He gave a nervous nod as he walked you up to his front door. Using his key to get inside, you were greeted with the warmth and smells of homemade cooking and the sound of delightful humming. You crouched down to take off your shoes while Sawamura just kicked the off and headed deeper into the house.

“Mom”!  
“In here, Dachi”.

Sawamura headed into the kitchen, lifting the archway curtin to see his mother working at the stove.

“Hey mom”.  
“Hi honey, how was practice”?  
“Fine, is the food ready yet”.  
“I’ll probably need at least 15 more minutes”.  
“That’s fine, oh right! Hey (Y/n)-chan, come in here for a sec”!  
“(y/n)-chan”?

Mrs.Sawamura removed her attention from the stew at the sound of light footsteps. You peeked your head into the kitchen shyley, your face heated due to the steam in the kitchen and your own blood flow.   
Daichi walked over to you and placed an arm around your shoulders and brought you close.

“Mom, this is my girlfriend. The one who I can't stop babbling about”.

Mrs. Sawamura gave you a smile as she extended her hand to you. You placed your clammy one into hers and she gave it a light and delicate shake.

“Nice to meet you, (y/n)-chan, thank you for coming tonight. Dinner will be ready shortly so please enjoy yourselves for a while”.

You gave a respectful bow as Sawamura placed his hand on the small of your back and escorted you out of the kitchen. He then lead you upstairs…  
and into his room.  
You released a sigh of relief as your boyfriend closed the door behind you.

“My heart's still pounding”. You breathed, ignoring Sawamura’s laugh as he removed his jacket and placed it in his closet.

“It’s not funny Senpai, I was really nervous coming here you know”.  
“I know I’m sorry. It's just...Your so cute”.  
“B-Be quiet you”!

Sawamura plopped on his bed as you charged at him, giving him weak punches and harmless bonks to the head. You gave a yelp when your boyfriend gripped your wrist and brought you down the bed with him. You gasped at the position you two ended up in, Sawamura on top of you trapping you in with his arms. 

“Senpai...Please get off me”.  
“(f/n)”?  
“I-If your mother saw us...You could get in trouble”.  
“It's okay”. He purred.

Sawamura gave you a chaste kiss to to your lips, before coming back or a more heated one. You were shocked at the boldness for a minute before you succumbed to your boyfriend's tender kiss. Sawamura smiled as you kissed back, he cupped one side of your face and you leaned into his touch.   
When you separated, you gave him a shy smile with shimmering. Sawamura stared in awe at you, you were just so beautiful to him.

“I love you, (f/n)”.

Your smile slowly vanished, you pushed Sawamura of you and sat back up. 

“Don't joke like that, I might take it the wrong way”. You said, straightening your hair.  
“What's that mean? I love you, what's wrong with saying that”.  
“Nothing is wrong with it, I...Just think that something so serious as “love” should not be used to lightly”.  
“Ah...I see”.

Sawamura got up from the bed and decided to sit in his swivel desk chair. He picked up his volleyball and began tossing it in the air.

“Are you angry”?  
“No, I’m the one at fault here. I went past your comfort zone, I know how you feel when I say stuff like that. Yet I did it anyway, the blame is on me”.  
“N-No! That's not it-”  
“Okay kids! Dinner time”!

Your little conversation was interrupted at the sound of Mrs.Sawamura calling from the kitchen. Sawamura tossed his volleyball aside and walked passed you to head downstairs. You watched as he left, slowly trailing behind him feeling a little guilty.

Dinner started off...awkward, all that was heard was the clatter of utensils hitting dishware and sips of beverages. It wasn't until Ms.Sawamura started to strike up some conversation;

“So…(y/n)-chan”?  
“Yes ma'am”?  
“I heard from Daichi...that you're a bit younger than him right”?

You tensed and you felt your heart speed up.

“Y-Yes ma’am”.  
“I see…Well that's nothing to be ashamed of. My husband and I were also a few years apart when we dated. He was a senior while I just started my first year”.  
“Oh really”?  
“(y/n) is also on the student council, she’s the vice president”.  
“Really”?  
“Its no big deal”.  
“I beg to differ, I think that it's a great accomplishment”!

And with that, the dinner turned from akward into heartwarming.  
After dinner, you helped clean up the dishes with Ms.Sawamura, as you finished up with the drying. ms.Sawamura looked at the clock to see that it gotten really late.

“(y/n)-chan is someone picking you up”?  
“I’m not sure, let me call my folks to see if their coming or not”.

You excused yourself and headed upstairs to call your mother, finding your phone you quickly dialed the number.

“Hello”?  
“Hi mom”.  
“Oh, (y/n) hi. I wasn't expecting you to call, how’s Saki”?

Saki? Your friend and fellow student council member?

“Um...fine”?  
“That’s good, (s/n) told me about her. Poor thing, being attacked by a dog on her way home is terrible. I’m glad that you decided to spend the night you're such a good girl”.

You felt like a rock had just came out of nowhere and bonked you flat on the head.  
Of course...Only (s/n) would misinterpret dinner at the boyfriend's house as a code for “I plan to get laid tonight”.

“Mom that was-”  
“It's fine dear, your father says that it's okay. Just make sure that you get to school on time n the morning alright”.  
“But mom-”.  
“Alrighty I have to go, this dinner is begin got work its way through me...URK! Gotta go”!  
“MOM”!

Your mother had already hung up before you had the chance to say anything, you hung up your phone and gave an agitated sigh.How where you going to explain this?

 

“...So my parents asked if I could stay over its thats alright with you”.  
“Upset stomach? That does sound pretty bad”.

You had just finished telling Mr.Sawamura and your boyfriend that your parents had gotten sick and had asked you to stay over at the Sawamura residence. Part of it wasn't a lie, and they were expecting you to stay the night at someone’s house.

“If that’s the case, I suppose I could prep the couch for you”.  
“That won't be necessary she can have my room I’ll sleep on the couch”.

You turned to see Sawamura give you a smile, you blushed and looked away. You were still feeling a little guilty from what happened in his room earlier. Ms.Sawamura gave the okay and headed off to the linen closet. Before you could give a “thank you”, Sawamura brushed passed you. Heading upstairs to get his room ready, you just stayed at the bottom of the stairs,feeling a little heartbroken.

 

That night, Ms. Sawamura went off to bed and Sawamura was sleeping on the couch. You were in his bed lying on your back, staring up at the ceiling. You tried going to sleep but it was difficult with the way your nerves where right now. You were in his bed,in his house and Sawamura wasn't that far away from you.  
You tossed and turned as you clutched the bed sheets tighter in your grasp. You wished that you hadn't been so cold to him earlier.   
Telling him that he was using “love” incorrectly? You just felt like curling up a hole and dying. You were so lost in though you didn't hear the door open or the bed sinking down due to extra weight. The only thing you did notice was a hand gently caressing your face, you flinched in surprise at the contact while your boyfriend gave a deep chuckle.

“So cute”.  
“SAWAMURA”! You yelped, but quickly covered your mouth when you remembered that his mother was a few rooms down.

“Can't sleep”?  
“Not really no”.  
“Same”.

You sat up, he was in a simple t-shirt and boxers. You felt a little embarrassed to be in just one of his over-sized shirt and your panties.

“W-whats up”?  
“I wanted to apologize, for my behavior. I shouldn't have brushed you off like that”.  
“N-N-No it's fine. Actually I wanted to apologize to you, I just got a littler nervous when you said that you...you-”  
“Loved you”?

You nodded fisitng the comforter in your hands, Sawamura gave an awkward chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Ah, I understand now. I feared that I might have made you felt like you lost your purity or something”.

You blushed and gave a squeak as you plopped back on his bed and pulled the covers over your head.

“D-Dont say such embarrassing things”!  
“Haha, hey come on”.

You stiffened when you felt Sawamura lay next to you, his head was placed upon what he assumed was your head. He wrapped an arm around your bundled form and brought you close for a cuddle.

“The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable, I love you. I know that you might be afraid for me to say that, but it's how I feel about you and I want you to know how I feel”.

You gave a small smile as you felt Sawamura give you a chaste kiss over the covers. Your smile faltered when you felt his body weight leave you.  
You quickly removed the comforters to see him head towards the door, leaving you.

“I just wanted to apologize, I’ll head back downstairs before my mother hears”. Sawamura explained,giving you a small smile before reaching for the doorknob. He was stopped when two small arms wrapped around his torso and the feeling of your head pressed against his back.

“...D-Daichi-kun”.

He stiffened, it was the first time you had used his name.

“Can you...kiss me before you go”?

The atmosphere got tense and awkward as you waited for an answer. Sawamura removed your arms from around him and turned to face you fully. He looked down at you as he cradled your cheek in one of his palms.  
He slowly lowered his lips to yours, connecting them with a simple yet soft kiss. Suddenly, your eyes flicked open when you felt his tongue brush against your lips. Your small squeak gave Sawamura a chance to quickly slip his tongue inside your mouth. You felt his tongue slide over your teeth and poke at your own tongue.  
Sawamura pushed on your shoulders as he began to walk forward while still kissing you. The two walked back towards his bed, falling back on it when the back of your legs hit the edge. Sawamura ended the kiss with the flick of his tongue in your mouth, you looked up at him with glossy eyes and breathing heavily.

“Sorry...got a little carried away”.  
“N-No,no...I think I…”.  
“Enjoyed it”?

You hesitantly nodded, Sawamura gave a small smile as he nuzzled his face into your neck. 

“(y/n)-chan, I care for you. And I want you to know that I truly care for you, that's why I said I love you. Because it's true, and If you don't want me to say it...Would you prefer if I show it”?  
“W-what do you-”?

“Im asking...If I can make love to you tonight”?

You whipped your head to the side to make eye contact with Sawamura, his eyes were sincere and his expression was serious. You felt your heart speed up and your throat tightened.

Sex...now?

“Y-Your mother-”.  
“Is sound asleep, we just can't be loud is all”.  
“Sawamura-senpai”.  
“Daichi”.  
“Huh”?  
“Call me Daichi from now on, please (y/n). I really want you to call me by my first name”.

You turned away from him, your embarrassment getting the best of you. Sawamura gave a you a defeated and slightly hurtful look, but he understood that this was not something he could not rush.   
Getting up to take his leave, he was surprised when he felt you grab his wrist. He was even more surprised when his hand was being placed upon something squishy and plump. He looked to see that you had placed his hand on one of your tits. 

“Daichi-kun” you began, you slowly looked up at him with the moon light reflecting in your (e/c) orbs. “...I love you”.

With that, Sawamura kneeled to your level and brought you down for another heated kiss. As you made out,Sawamura hooked his fingers underneath the bottom of your shirt. He slowly lifted it up to reveal your unclothed breasts. You gave a squeak and quickly cut the kiss short to cover them.

“No! Don't look”!  
“Eh”?  
“They're...not perfect”.  
“They are though, they're yours”.

Sawamura placed his hands on top of yours and slowly pried them away. He smiled at the sight before him. Your smooth and creamy breasts were ample and soft-looking and your nipples were so pink and small.

“(y/n)” he called, snapping you back from your dazed moment “I'm starting now alright? Let me know if you're uncomfortable, Kay”?

You slowly nodded, giving him the okay to begin his administrations.

Sawamura laid you out on the bed, he then cupped your breasts and began to lightly massage them. You stifled your light moan with a bit of your knuckle as he kneaded and sank is fingertips into your sensitive mounds. You gasped when you felt a slight tug on your hardened nipples, your heart raced increased and you used your shirt to gag yourself.   
Sawamura watched as his finger pinched your nipples, his eyes fixated on them as he rolled and pressed down on the little bud. A look of seriousness was on his face as he licked his lips, his heart was racing as you held back your moans.  
Swallowing a wad of saliva, Sawamura slowly widened his mouth and enclosed it on your bud. It felt pretty foreign atop of his tongue as the tip poked at it. You felt weird in your lower region and it didn't help that your boyfriend was slightly atop of you and, your groins rubbing softly against each other. You clutched the covers underneath you when Sawamura released your nipple with a satisfying pop. Your buds turned cold as his hot mouth eft them in the open cold, Sawamura smiled as he gently pulled the bottom of your shirt from your mouth.

“You okay”?  
“Y-Yea, you were tickling me a little bit though”.  
“Really, that's good. At least you were feeling something, now I’m gonna remove my clothes real quick...And then I’m gonna remove your underwear”.

You stiffened, gripping Sawamura’s hand in reflex. Your boyfriend returned your grip as his other hand trailed to your groin region. He hooked a finger under the waistband of your panties and slowly pulled them down. You held back the urge to tighten your legs together when the breeze hit your slightly wet mound. Sawamura cradled the back your head in his hands, he laid on his side next to you and subtly and slowly placed his finger a few inches in front of your heat. You let out a surprised squeak when you felt a masculine finger stroke your slightly moist folds. You closed your eyes in bliss when Sawamura snaked an arm underneath your body to massage your breast. The sensation of both your nipple and your clit being played with heightened the nerves within your body. Your virgin body shivered at the foreign feeling of such tenderness being demonstrated upon you. Sawamura smiled at your reactions, he was happy to know that you were enjoying yourself.

“Okay” he whispered in your ear “now I’m going to,slowly, slide my finger into you. Alright”?

You gave a feeble nod.

“Cover your mouth, remember we don't wanna wake up my mom”.

You placed a hand over your mouth when you felt pressure being added to your womanhood.

“One finger...In”.

You threw your head back with wide eyes as you felt your vagina get invaded. It felt weird and uncomfortable and you wiggled slightly as if trying to get away from it. Sawamura moved his finger inside you, feeling the wet, slick warmth of your insides. 

“Adding another finger...Now”.

As he added the second digit, Sawamura winced as your lower body tensed up. Slightly crushing his fingers that were inside of you. 

“Dont tense, no (y/n) dont tense up”.  
“Daichi I-It's so uncomfortable”!

You breathed, your hands away from your mouth for a second to intake a sharp breath. Sawamura’s massaged your chest a little harder to distract you, but that only made you even more heated. So he opted to planting soft butterfly kisses on your neck to calm you, which worked when he felt his fingers have more space. Sawamura began to stretch you out with his fingers, you clasped both your hands atop of your mouth as you felt his fingers curl and roam inside you.  
Feeling you begin to clench your walls and his pants getting tighter. Sawamura removed his fingers and wiped them off on his comforter. He sat up to quickly discard his pants, allowing his member to spring up in freedom. You stared as your boyfriend spit on his hand and rub it up and down his dick to lubricate it a little bit. After that...

He got between your legs.

You watched as he spread open a little wider to allow himself some space. Sawamura brought you closer by your ankle until your pubic area touched his lower belly.

“Sawa- I mean, Dachi. Do you have a…? Um?”  
“No, I don't. It's okay, I just wont cum inside”.

You gave a nod as you covered your mouth back up, Sawamura rubbed your slit with his tip before entering you. You gave out a muffled scream as you were stretched to what you felt was your limit.  
Sawamura watched as the blood of your hymen trickled onto his cock, a bit of guilt swelled in his chest when he saw the tear bubbles collect in the corner of your eyes. He didn't want to take the chance to lean down and hug you, concerned that me might move and make you even more uncomfortable.   
So he gently caressed your cheek, the tender touch calmed you instantly.  
You gave laboured breaths and your bare chest rose and fell, you bit your bottom lip so hard that you could have swore you tasted some blood.   
One he felt that you had adjusted, Sawamura slowly began to move his hips. His eyes on where the two of you were connected. He watched his dick go in and out of you, fascinated on how much you could have taken in.  
You squeezed your eyes tight at the feeling of Sawamura’s dick penetrating your body over and over again. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but as his thrusts found rhythm you soon found yourself mewling in your hands.   
Your cheeks were flushed and your eyes looked dazed as your boyfriend picked up movement. Sawamura gave a lazy smile, he could feel some beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“(y/n), your so cute. And you feel really warm and snug inside...I might wanna stay here forever”. Sawamura chukled.

That being the final straw, you rahced for his pillow and brought to your face. Giving a muffled scream of embarrassment while your boyfriend bt his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. Changing position, Sawamura bent your knees and rested your calves on his shoulders while still inside you. The position forced his dick further inside you that you felt him come into direct contact with your sweet spot. You let out a yelp into the pillow as Sawamura gripped your waist and moved you up and down slowly to avoid discomfort.  
You bit the pillow so hard that you feared that it would rip, Sawamura placed a kiss on your calf as his thrusts increased and his grunts were getting a little too loud. 

“D-Daichi-kun, K-K-Keep it down. Your mother will hear”.  
“Don't worry...Almost...done”. He breathed 

Sawamura bent himself lower to touch his lips to your forehead, he then meet his frontal with yours as he felt himself nearing his peak. You screamed loudly into the pillow as you neared your end as well.   
Sawamura’s grip on your waist was tight and slightly uncomfortable, but you were too much in bliss to care. Your boyfriend grunted through his teeth as he reluctantly pulled out and released his seed all over your stomach and a bit on your breasts. You mewled as you released yourself as well, your sticky love juice flowing to the sheets underneath you.  
Your boyfriend collapsed ontop of you with a heavy breath, your body shook a little as you released for the first time. All you could see was a bit of the ceiling and the top of some messy chocolate hair. You placed a small and tired kiss atop of your boyfriends temple as you threw the pillow behind you and plopped your head on it.  
It didn't take long for you to fall back asleep, Sawamura remained in the valley of your breasts as he lightly snored as well.

Epilogue:  
When the morning came, you jolted awake when he saw that Sawamura wasn't sleeping at your side. That and the smell of sizzling breakfast alerted your grumbling stomach to wake you. You hurried into the night clothes before you rushed downstairs.  
Sawamura had his back facing you as he watched some TV while his mother was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the morning meal.

“Ah, (l/n)-chan good morning to you”. She greeted as you walked in.  
“G-Good morning Ma’m”.

It was hard to look her in the eyes, since you and her son committed some lewd acts just a few doors down from her last night. You grabbed a seat at her table and just sat in silence as she brought the food over. 

“Daichi, Breakfast” she called in the living room.

You blushed as you took a sip of the Miso soup when Sawamura sat in front of you. The three of you ate in silence for awhile, until Mrs.Sawamura broke the silence with a heartstopping question.

“Did you two hear anything last night”.

The both of you freezed, nearly choking on what you had in your mouths.

“N-No”  
“Not really”. You both answered at the same time.  
Mrs.Sawamura didn't look convinced, she brought a finger to her chin as she gave a look of thought.  
“I could have sworn I heard a dog or something, damn strays must have been mating outside the house”.

You and Sawamura gave a knowing look, deciding to just let her believe her scenario. Besides, she was 50% correct.


	5. Koshi Sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara was another difficult one, but I see him as a pretty attentive guy who loves you very much and would like to tease you about your cuteness every now and then. He would also be able to tell if something was off or wrong since he pays such close attention to you.

You ran as fast as she could with the extra weight of your bag and suitcase. You were grateful to finally see the sight of the school travel busses.

Now that it was time for summer vacation, the volleyball team had decided to take a small break at the local hot springs as a reward for a good season during the year.

You were invited by Kyoko-Sempai as a thank you for pushing the student council to help fund the trip.

“Oi, Its (l/n)-chan! Sup”! Tanaka gave you a wave as you ran up from behind the chosen bus.

“Hello, thank you for inviting me." You gave a bow to Kyoko who followed suit. After a head count and making sure everything else was in order, everyone began to load up the bus. Though you were having some trouble placing your overpacked suitcase in the cockpit, you tried to lift it up but the damn thing was like a concrete weight.

“(y/n)-chan, let me get that for you."

Sugawara lifted the suitcase with ease and placed it with the other bags.

“I'm really glad that you were able to come. It’s been awhile since we’ve had a proper date."

“Yeah."

You answered simply, your hands folded in front you as you stared at them. It had been two weeks since the two of you went on a date or at least hung out together as a couple.

“Alright team, Let's head out and get on the road”!

The volleyball team let out a hoot and hurried inside the bus, you just took your time and walked behind Kyoko. Sugawara grasped your hand in his, only for you to awkwardly pull it away, ignoring the confused look on his face and headed inside.

On the road, you sat with Kyoko the whole time. Avoiding Sugawara’s disappointed look when you moved as soon as he sat next to you.

You have avoided eye contact with him throughout the entire trip by reading a book. Kyoko looked up from her notes to see Sagawara ignoring whatever his bald teammate was spewing and staring lovingly at you.

“(l/n)."

“Huh? O-Oh yes senpai." You stuttered, almost dropping your book.

"...Never mind, I will not pry."

You gave her a confused look as she went back to writing in her notebook, you turned your head to see Sagawara give a wave. You gave a timid wave back before putting your nose back in your book.

Your boyfriend faced forward in his seat with a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

“Aww, did sweet (l/n)-chan decide she had enough of you?" Tanaka jibed, his hand on his cheek and his eyes closed with a taunting smile.

“Oh Sugawara-senpai~” Tanaka mimicked you in the worst high pitch voice he could muster.

“I'm sorry but I have found a new man who I wish to love and hold throughout my days here. And his name is-."

Tanaka paled and ceased his mocking when he noticed Sawamura giving him one of his signatures ‘behave or you're dead’ glares.

Sugawara continued staring at you as you continued to read, your eyes scanning the text oblivious to what's around you.

“She has been distant lately."

“Huh?"

“(y/n), she avoids me when we walk past each other, doesn't want to go on dates with me and I know that she's sending my calls to voicemail. It's almost like...She doesn't want anything to do with me."

Tanaka watched as his teammate and fellow senior slumped in his chair with a long sigh. He looked over the rim of his seat to where you were sitting. You were now talking to Kyoko again, probably about student council and club business.

What made you so distant toward the vice captain?

The bus had arrived at a beautiful and quaint building surrounded by sakura trees and the sounds of rushing water filled their ears. The boys all cheered as they raced inside while you and Kyoko walked behind them.

“I'm really excited for a good soak, aren't you senpai?"

“I am, yes."

Once everyone was inside, a middle aged woman by the name of Ms. Shizune gave everyone a tour of her springs. It was very peaceful, there was a stone path that leads to the hot steaming springs beyond the bamboo fence.

Inside was very peaceful and the smell of sakura incense followed them wherever the group went.

“Alright now here are your rooms." Ms. Shizune stopped on at the end of a hallway where two massive sliding doors faced each other.

“The girls will sleep in the room on the left and the boys will have the one on the right. Since you all are still in High school, you will have no access to the co-ed baths. The baths are open from 10 AM to 1 AM, please refrain from horseplay and running while you're there. Everyone clear on the rules?"

“Yes, ma'am."

“Alright then, please enjoy yourselves." With that Ms.Shizune walked off to tend to the other guests.

You and Kyoko unpacked with no trouble, you two agreed to share the dresser since you only one outfit for the ride home tomorrow. The familiar sound of an alert quickly caught your attention.

Kyoko watched from the corner of her eye as you closed the dresser and walked over to your bag. You rummaged in there and pulled out your phone, you quickly scanned what was on your screen before giving a sigh of annoyance. You quickly closed it and tossed it back in your bag.

“Everything alright?" Kyoko asked, she now sat at the small table in the center peeling on orange.

“Yes, just got a text."

“From Sugawara?"

You gave a timid nod, your hands in your lap as you sat down.

“Yes...Kyoko-sempai?"

“Yes?"

“Do you...I mean have you ever...dated someone who was older or younger than you."

Kyoko looked over the rim of her glasses to look at your coy expression. She carefully removed the orange skin before taking apart the slices.

“No."

“O-Oh I see, sorry for asking such a personal question."

“Why do you ask?" She asked, plopping an orange slice in her mouth.

“No reason, I just...It's not important don't worry about it."

The two of you quickly changed the subject, never bringing the question back up.

Sugawara gave his phone a disappointed look when you didn't respond to his text message.

_To:(y/n)-chan~!_

_I’m a little hungry, wanna come with me and get some dangos? I saw that they had that tea you like._

_Luv u._

Maybe it was too much to put I love you? Or maybe you didn't like dangos anymore and you felt offended. Or maybe you didn't get it yet...He was hoping it was one out of those three. He was pulled from her thoughts when Hinata suggested that the boys head down to the ping pong table and have some fun.

Most agreed while others stayed behind to relax and enjoy their time off, Sugawara stayed behind. He was sitting by the wall, his phone beside him and his notification volume turned all the way up.

“Still waiting for her?"

Sugawara looked up to see Daichi standing over him with a small smile.

“I kinda feel like a stalker” Sugawara joked “I wonder whats got her like this? She was talking to me a couple weeks ago, suddenly she just stopped."

Daichi took a seat next to his co-captain.

“Maybe she’s going through something personal, (l/n)-san is a very busy young lady as well. She might also have a full plate, she has to prepare for another semester when she gets back for the student council."

Daichi placed a hand on Sugawara’s shoulder, a sign of comfort. Still, Sugawara gave a worried expression.

“I just… wished she talked to me."

He stared back down at his phone again, still no reply from you.

The day quickly passed with fun and tranquility.

All of you spent time playing games, eating and laughing, you even went out in town to do some shopping with Kiyoko.

It was now late evening, and everyone was now headed to the hot springs.

You and Kiyoko eased into the hot waters, allowing your muscles to relax as you both took in the scents of sakura.

“Ahh~ this feels amazing." You cooed “the water feels so good on my feet." You lifted your leg out and wiggled your toes for emphasis.

Kiyoko hummed in agreement, her black her was tied into a bun and her glasses were in a wooden bucket on the side to prevent fogging. She looked over to catch you cupping the water in your hand and watch it trickle.

“Hey, (y/n)."

“Hmm?"

“Are you going to break up with Sugawara-san?"

You snapped your head towards her, your eyes were wide in embarrassment and you felt your heart skip a beat.

“You have made very little effort to stay in contact and you seem to want to talk to me about it. Well, I’m here and ready to listen. It’s just us." Kiyoko soothed her eyes and voice calm. You gave a sigh of defeat as you settled back in the water, it was better to talk with someone close rather than take it on alone.

“Yes, I have been thinking about ending our relationship."

“Why, you said yourself that he is your first love. He is also very good to you and you two seem fond of each other. I fail to see why you should break up."

You fiddled with your fingers under the water.

“It’s...Well, maybe I should start with how I came to this decision. You see before summer break, my friend Saki was really upset…”

_You ran into the student council with all the speed you had, bumping into teachers and students along the way. You received a text from a council member that Saki was greatly distraught and had locked herself in the council room supply closet._

_Once you got there, you were out of breath and fellow member Erica was by the closet with a worried look. She quickly ran up to you with her hands clasped and braids flying behind her._

_“(L/n)! She’s been in there for fifteen minutes now. She’s slowing down on her crying but she still won't come out, talk to her please”!_

_You quickly assured the distressed classmate and jogged to the closet. You gave it a light tap and whispered “Saki, it's me. May I come in?"_

_The door quickly unlocked and a brunette pulled you in before locking it back up. You turned to see that Saki’s brown eyes were red from all the crying and her pale cheeks were stained with tears. Before you could ask any question, Saki tackled you in a hug and buried her face in your shoulder._

_“(f/n)! T-Takumi he...he...He cheated on me”!_

_Takumi was Saki’s older boyfriend, he graduated last year when Saki was just coming into high school. He was a good guy and was very loyal to Saki, so the news surprised you._

_“H-He said that because I was still in high school, we couldn't do things since he was in college and that it was better for him to date girls his own age." Saki bawled, her tears stained your shirt and you felt hopeless. All you could do was rub her back in comfort as she spewed insults and profanities against her now ex-boyfriend. Then she said something that really stuck with you._

_“You're better off dating someone in your grade (f/n)”_

_You gently pushed her away to see the seriousness in her eyes._

_“Takumi was loyal and he was kind to me, yet he cheated on me because I’m still a ‘little girl’. Once they think they're adults...They leave everything from their childhood behind."_

...After that, I got to thinking. Sugawara will be leaving for college soon and I’ll still have two years left of high school. If he goes to college, we won't be able to spend a lot of time together. And there will be much prettier and mature young ladies there, and Sugawara’s personality is very charming that even- Hey”!

You were interrupted by a big splash to the face, nearly choking on some of the water that slipped in your mouth.

“Kiyoko”!

“That is a dumb reason to end a relationship."

Kiyoko slid over to pat your back as you coughed in your hand.

“Sure, sometimes age can end relationships. But I know Takumi and the way he treated your friend was not out of character for him. He might be a generous companion on the outside but he easily falls into temptation. Sugawara is nothing like Takumi and you should rethink this once more. Before you do something you’ll look back and regret."

With that, she climbed out of the spring and headed to change in her pajamas and robe. You only watched in stung silence as she left the bathing area.

She truly was a wise girl...no wonder she had most of the team after her affections.

At lights out, Sugawara was sound asleep when his cell phone pinged.

He groggily opened it and saw a text message...From you.

He quickly sat up from his futon, knocking Hinata’s hand from his face. He quickly tapped on his inbox and read:

_From:(y/n)-chan~_

_If you're awake, can we meet in front of the baths? The lobby is closed and I don't want anyone to hear us._

He quickly responded

_To:(y/n)-chan~_

_Of course! I'll be there soon._

He cautiously got up and put on a robe before tiptoeing to the door. He slowly closed it to avoid any disturbance of anyone’s sleep.

You waited with your heart pounding as you fiddled with your fingers. The stem from the baths beyond the curtains wasn't helping with the flustered state you were in. The sound of incoming footsteps jolted you from your deep consciousness. You looked up to see

Sugawara running towards you, a big smile on his face.

“(y/n)”!

You quickly gave him a shush as he skidded to a stop. A slightly panicked look was on your face.

“Shhh! Please don't be loud, I don't anyone to hear us."

“A-Ah, sorry forgive me."

You gave a nervous giggle as he rubbed the back of his head.

For being apart for a short time, you had forgotten how Sugawara made you feel. Special and important to him...Making the thought of him cheating on you even more unbearable.

You both stood in awkward silence, your eyes wandered to the ground and you shifted your weight from foot to foot.

“So” Sugawara interrupted the silence “you wanted to talk."

“Y-Yes” you stuttered, your eyes still on the floor “I'm sorry to text you so late."

“It’s no problem, I'm just glad that you texted me after all this time. I missed you you know."

“I know, and I’m sorry for ignoring you and causing you to worry. I wanted to be alone to think I should have just told you that instead of fully losing contact with you."

“Yeah, that was a mistake on your part” Sugawara chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. But you didn't laugh back instead you looked him in the eye and stepped forward. He heard you gulp and your hands clenched in a fist when you stood a few inches in front of him. Your noses were almost touching, the close contact made Sugawara blush. It didn't help that you were wearing a robe that was slightly clinging to you.

“Sugawara...Should we break up?"

..".What?" Said teen raised an eyebrow at you “I think I heard you incorrectly cause it sounded like you asked if…”

“We should break up, no you heard me right.."

Sugawara paled, he felt his chest get heavy and his mouth go dry. This is what you brought him here for?

To end your relationship?

Why? Everything was going well! He made sure to treat you right, make his feelings clear and even stay in contact with you even if he was tired from practice. So why…

“Why would you ask something so dumb?" He croaked, almost sounding like he was gonna cry.

..".Because I have been thinking about it for some time now."

Sugawara felt his mouth open, but no words came out. What could he even say to you when he didn't even know what brought this on.

He felt tense and froze up when he felt your arms wrap around his waist.

“And I’ve decided...That I am the dumbest and irrational girlfriend I could ever think of! I let my insecurities of our relationship get the better of me. You're my first boyfriend, meaning that you're my first love, and you're really out of my league. So when you accepted my feelings I thought it was like some dream or something. But next year I won't see you a lot and that scares me”

You felt tears falling down your hot red cheeks

“Because what if you meet someone prettier and older, someone, who is-MPH”!

You were silenced by lips crashing onto your own.

Sugawara gripped the back of your head tangling his fingers in your hair as he hunched over. You stumbled back a bit, unaccustomed to his weight, but Sugawara gripped your waist to keep your balance.

Feeling low on air, you pushed at your boyfriend’s shoulders begging for separation and air. Sugawara complied, letting you go gasping for air and clinging to his robe which was slightly falling from his shoulders.

“You” he groaned, his eyes half lidded and a tired smile was on his face “Are cute."

You gave a weak smile as the tears continued down your face, Sugawara gently wiped them away with his thumb. He brought you in for another hug, pressing your head gently into his chest. You gave a faint sight in content to the familiar arms around your small form.

“I can't promise that we’ll spend every moment together." Sugawara began “But I can tell you that as long as you and I are together, in this relationship. You’re going to be all I think about. (y/n)-chan."

The both of you separated from each other, your (e/c) eyes stared into his chocolate ones. Deciding to be a little bold, you timidly stood on your tiptoes and gave him a shy peck on the lips. Sugawara's eyes widened in surprise before kissing you back, his hands unconsciously making their way down from your shoulders to your lower back.

You gave a squeak when you felt his hands shift, you gently pushed him away with your head turned to the side.

“Sorry, I went too far."

“N-No, it's alright...Should we start heading back to our rooms” you asked timidly, your knuckle brought to your lips.

Sugawara was about to agree...Until he caught sight of the “Co-ed” sign right behind you.

He gave a closed eyed smile as she leaned down to look at you.

“(y/n)-chan...Let's take a bath."

Your eyes frantically looked around the large steaming spring as you entered the water. You only had a towel on that stopped a few inches below your hips while Sagawara had one around his waist. He happily held your hand as he guided you into the bath, making sure to stay deep within the steam so you two wouldn't be seen.

“S-Sugawara-kun, we s-shouldn't be here." You stuttered clutching the top of your towel with your free hand.

“It's fine” He replied ‘As long as were not seen by the owner we can enjoy the bath."

You didn't have time to respond as Sugawara slowly sat down, pulling your arm a little to get you to sit by him. You coyly complied and sat on your knees, he brought a hand to your shoulder and brought you in a little closer. Causing you to give a nervous squeak in embarrassment.

“Relax~ This will be fun." He cooed, leaning back on of the stones that elaborated the springs.

You felt your heart pound in your chest, it felt so weird being this close and with so very little article of clothing.

At first, you were against the idea of breaking the rules and even more against going in with your boyfriend. But Sugawara insisted, saying that it would make up for all the time you had ignored him. That and taking a bath together was something that was on his mind for quite some time.

You jolted when you felt Sugawara shift and pour some hot water on your exposed shoulder.

“Haha, such cute noises from a cute girl."

“D-Don't tease me."

“But it's true, you are the cutest girl I have ever seen. (y/n)-chan~."

“S-Sugawara-”

‘Koshi."

“Eh?"

“Call me Koshi, my given name."

."..O-Okay."

Sugawara smiled as he grabbed a nearby loofa and slathered it with sweetly scented soap.

“Neh (y/n)-chan, may I wash your back? ”

“Y-Yes." You stuttered, your hands still over your chest and your legs still locked.

You turned around to expose your back, swallowing a wad of saliva when Sugawara got closer. He gently applied the loofa to your back, the soft and ridged edges felt so good that you gave a sigh of bliss.

“Ooooooh~ that feels wonderful Suga-I mean Koshi.” You cooed, unconsciously leaning forward so he could have more space and access.

“(y/n)-chan is so cute.” Sugawara complimented “ Your so cute, but you're not only that, you're smart, kind and hardworking. I’m so lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

You gave a squeak of embarrassment as Sugawara wrapped his arms around your bare midsection.

“I would never betray your feelings (y/n). I would not be able to live with the guilt of having made you cry because I hurt you. I love you (y/n), you're the first girl I've had feelings like this for…(y/n)-chan.”

(y/n) stiffened when Sugawara’s lips brushed against your ear.

“I...want to show you”.

You felt your heart race and goosebumps form on your skin despite the heat of the springs. You rested your hands on his arms still wrapped around you, Sugawara buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“Koshi-kun...I love you too”.

Sugawara lifted his head to see you look at him over your shoulder. Your (e/c) eyes were glossy and full of love, just like his.

He pressed his forehead against yours, his face red like yours as he turned you around to face him.

“You sure?”

You nodded, Sugawara tilted your head back and leaned in slowly. The kiss was nice and sweet, just like him, when you gasped for air Sugawara took the chance to plunge his tongue in. Your eyes widened in surprise at the bold move as his tongue ran across your teeth and prodded at your own tongue. You softly moaned as you hesitantly began to participate as well, poking and fighting his tongue.

You two separated with a string of saliva connecting you followed by the sound of heavy breathing. You were in such a daze you didn't notice that Sugawara backed you up to the edge of the springs. Sugawara hooked his arms under your knees and helped you out, you were now sitting on the edge with your legs in the water with Sugawara still in the bath.

Sugawara leaned in with a smug smile on his face, you only blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

“Hm, cute.”

“Nggh, stop saying that.”

“Cute, cute, cute, cute~”

You buried your face in your hands as you squealed in embarrassment, the steam from the bath didn't help at all. Sugawara looked down at you lovingly as you hid your face from him.

He kissed your shoulder before pulling on the hem of your towel, slowly lowering t from your upper body. You sucked in a breath at the feeling of the cold air upon your chest, your chest felt heavy with anxiety and self-conscious.Before you could cover yourself, Sugawara buried his face in between your breasts.

You stifled a giggle as his breath tickled the sensitive space.

Sugawara kissed his way across your breasts and to you areola, he gave your nipple a gentle kiss before swirling his tongue around it. You gave a timid moan as Sugawara sucked on your breast, nearly closing your legs around him at the sensation.

As your nipple was being sucked and lightly nibbled on, your boyfriend used his free hand to rub your other nipple between his fingers. Tugging gently at it, Sugawara released your nipple with a “pop” as you leaned your head back with gritted teeth.

As your boyfriend continued to play with your boobs, he began to feel his penis harden and slightly rise. Sugawara abandoned your breasts and scooted you up so he could have room to get out from the hot spring.

He unwrapped his towel and removed yours as well, tossing them to the side somewhere.

You looked elsewhere as he settled back between your legs, unable to look him in the eye out of embarrassment

You gave a sharp gasp when you felt nimble fingers trace the outline of your lips. Sugawara stared in awe as he caressed your sex, his fingers ghosted over it making you giggle.

“K-Koishi stop that tickles.”

Sugawara smirked as he lifted the skin above your clit, he gave it a gentle press with his thumb. What sounded like a moan mixed in with a sigh escaped your mouth as he rubbed it in circles. Your legs unconsciously opened wider and you felt yourself relax on the ground, Sugawara replaced his thumb with his fingers.

Teasing you.

He rubbed his fingers along your moist slit and carefully pushed two fingers in, feeling the hard resistance of your hymen at the tip. You tensed up, gripping your boyfriend's shoulders in order to brace yourself. Sugawara soothed you by placing butterfly kisses all over your face and neck.

He continued to pump his fingers, accumulating more lubricant. Once he felt you were wet enough, Sugawara dragged you back into the water with him. He placed you down in his lap as he sat.

“This will help with any pain you may feel when I put it”. He assured.

You gave a timid nod as Sugawara held on to your bottom, guiding your opening over his erect cock under the water. He slowly lowered you down, your mound slowly sheathing him. Once his tip made contact with your hymen, you gave a nod of assurance as he gave a quick and small thrust.

Sending your virgin blood into the water.

You gave a pained cry as the tear bubbles hit the corner of your eyes, Sugawara did his best to stay still as possible.

Not minding your nails sinking into his shoulder as you adjusted to the discomfort. Sugawara smiled as you eased into it and began to relax in his hold he kissed your clavicle before slowly leaning back so his back was against the spring’s edge so he could stretch his legs.

“Ahhh, Warm~”. He beamed, pressing his forehead in between your breasts.

“W-We are in the hot springs so…”

“I'm not referring to the hot springs (y/n)-chaaan ~”.

You felt the tip of your ears go read as you swatted your boyfriend’s arm who merely chuckled. Sugawara began to move you, moving you up and down by your hips as you leaned back so he could where you two were connected.

Supporting yourself by resting your hands on his legs.

You watched as Sugawara’s cock slid in and out of her with ease and grace due to her’s and the waters lubricant. Your moans were soft, almost inaudible, your eyelids were half lidded and your bobs jiggled slightly at the slow rhythm. Sugawara’s eyes were closed in bliss as you glided over him. The feeling of you over him was indescribable, all he could see was that he felt like you two were the only people in the world right now.

When his legs starting falling asleep, Sugawara gently pulled out to readjust you two. He Brought your knees over his shoulders and scooted you a little closer to him. He propped up his legs so his feet rested at your hips, he re-entered you again this time a little deeper. You shivered as you felt your sweet spot was brushed, As Sugawara began to thrust the water around you slouched and swished around the two of you. The steam combined with your ecstasy made your body hot and sweaty and your mind fuzzy as your body was pampered and worshiped. Sugawara clenched his teeth as he felt your walls begin to tighten and his base enlarge. He gripped your calves as he thrusted faster, sending some of the water out of the springs and you into a bit of a frenzy. You were gasping and panting for your life and your chest was harshly rising and falling. You felt your stomach tighten and the sky above you was slowly turning white.

“K-K-Koshi! I don't think I-MY GOD! I don't think I can hold it”!

“Don't hold it then, cum with me”. He exhaled, his eyes squeezed shut.

After six more thrusts, the two of you came together.

You would have collapsed in the water had your boyfriend not have grabbed your wrists and brought you to his chest. You laid limply on top of Sugawara as you both tried to catch your breath. Sugawara rested one hand underwater while another was on your butt, often giving a light pat or a small squeeze.

“Sorry, (y/n)-chan”. Sugawara gave a breathy chuckle, he pulled out allowing most of his left contents to trickle out of you. “I didn't mean to finish inside you”.

“It's fine, it's a safe day”. You assured, nuzzling your face into Sugawara’s chest.

You would have enjoyed the afterglow a little longer but you were feeling nauseous due to overheating. And you figured that Sugawara was feeling woozy as well. You struggled to get up but the pain and dripping in between your legs wouldn't let you. As you tried to stand you only plopped down on your poor boyfriend who was already sore.

“L-Let me help you out”.

“Good idea”.

You both took your time getting out of the springs, chuckling and giggling when one slipped or clumsily wrapped the towel around them. You staggered back to the Inn with sincere smiles on your face and blushing cheeks.

Mindful that you clenched your legs to avoid leaving a trail.

Epilogue:

“UGGGH! I can't believe we have to leave”! Tanaka groaned, dragging his duffle bag behind him.

After breakfast, the crew was packed up and ready to head back home. (y/n) was helping Kikyo load up her bag when she received a call from Saki. She quickly excused herself and went around the building, she flipped her phone open answered the call.

“Saki”?  
  


“(Y/n) -chan! I’ve been looking for you all day yesterday. Where you are”?

“I’m on a retreat with the volleyball team. Why what's the matter”?

“I wanted to talk to you about...Well, you know”.

_Her breakup._

“Yes, how are you feeling better I hope”.

“Actually, I wanted to apologize for what I said regarding your relationship. I got a text from Shimizu-senpai, I didn't mean to make you think ill of Sugawara-senpai. He’s a sweet guy with a big heart and he's nothing like Takumi. I was upset and blinded by rage that I wasn't thinking about my words, I didn't mean it. Please don't break up, you two are so cute together and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you guys broke up because of my-”

“Saki, yes I did think about it but I was...persuaded out of it. He showed that he cared about me despite our age and it laid my insecurities to rest. So don't worry Saki and thank you for calling, knowing that you care for our relationship is so sweet”.

“Yeah, so what did he do that convinced you anyway”?

_Crap._

“Um...W-What's that Kiyoko! You need me back? Okay coming! Sorry about that Saki, I'll talk to you when I get back okay, okay bye”.

“Wait what about- _Do-dom”_

You didn't even let her finish as you hung up, you placed your hands on your cheeks in order to cool them down.

No way you could go back to the bus like this, Sugawara would only tease you about it anyway.


End file.
